Dogs Of War
by Angelustatt
Summary: Sabbathverse. 5.04. Dean awakes five years in the future, thanks to Zachariah. He has three days to learn his lesson and see where the world has headed since he refused Michael. But Sabbath has another lesson for his Master to learn.


_A/N: So here we go, the actual Sabbathverse look at The End. I had wanted to have Sabbath in this episode ever since I saw the promo pics for it. Hopefully I did the episode justice with how I covered it. As always, Tara, Deb, Manda...you guys are awesome and I couldn't have finished this without your support, advice and ideas. Any typos and screw ups are mine._

_The lyrics quoted are from Timbuk 3's - The Future's So Bright. What can I say? The song just seemed to fit. LOL Now...on with the show. _

**xxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxx**

_My future's so bright…I gotta wear shades. _

Dean had used to like that song once upon a time. It had a good beat to tap your feet to and snappy lyrics that didn't make a lick of sense, but were fun to sing anyway.

Except now they weren't so fun anymore. Because Dean had seen the future and it sucked ass. Big time.

He'd fallen asleep in Kansas City like it had been any other night, if you could call it that. Cas had been calling about the Colt. Then Sam called and dropped the oh so fun little bombshell that he was Lucifer's freaking vessel. Not the sort of conversation Dean had wanted at four in the morning and maybe it had made him a little colder, a little less accommodating towards Sam's request to come back and start hunting again. It wasn't that Dean didn't want the kid back. Hell, he missed his brother like crazy…and so did Sabbath. The faithful German Shepard had become Dean's shadow ever since Sam had left and it was comforting for Dean to know he had someone at his back all the time he could trust. That he could go to sleep and know he was safe until he opened his eyes again.

They made a solid team, hunting, taking down the bad guys together like a smoothly oiled machine in synch with all it's parts. Bringing Sam back would make that harder again, leaving both Dean and Sabbath open to dropping their guard if something threatened him. Both them wondering if they could trust Sam again. Dean wasn't stupid. He knew as much as his dog loved Sam, he was still working through his own trust issues thanks to Ruby.

No it was better for everyone if Sam just stayed away. Dad had been right all along. It was easier to hunt alone.

That was easier said than done though. Dean had fallen asleep with an arm draped over Sabbath, too tired to even dream…and he'd woken up alone.

Completely alone. Not only was Sabbath missing…but so was everyone else. The entire world had changed over night and Dean was scrambling to understand why?

Nothing made sense anymore. A little girl - a freaking kid of all things - had gotten the jump on him, slashing his side open with a shard of glass and damn if the little bitch's aim had been a little more accurate and a little less mindless psycho, she might have had Dean's insides spilling over his boots. Dean had never missed Sabbath more. He wouldn't have been stupid enough to lower his guard just because it was a kid, if he'd had Sabbath there to warn him.

As it was, Dean had been forced to run for his life from a group of apparently infected mindless monsters that wanted to tear him limb from limb like he was the lead in a Resident Evil movie. There was no Milla Jovovich to save his ass here. He was unarmed, alone and not even sure if Sabbath was here? Was he even alive? What about Bobby? Sam? Anyone Dean knew?

It wasn't until he was driving towards South Dakota in a stolen car, that Zachariah finally appeared and explained everything.

Three days. He was stuck here for three days. And in that time? Sabbath was apparently safely sleeping in the motel room back in 2009. Thanks to Zachariah and his twisted ideas of teaching Dean a lesson. Of the consequences to saying no to Michael. Yeah, great…that should be fun. If he went back to 2009 and something had happened to his dog? Dean would be using the Colt to kill more than just Lucifer.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

**Camp Chitaqua**

Bobby's had given Dean a direction to head in at least, even if he had been confronted with the heartbreaking sight of Bobby's wheelchair all shot up. What had happened there? Had it been quick for Bobby? Did Dean even really want to think about that? Bobby was gone…now all Dean could do was try and find some answers.

Which had brought him to this place. It had to have been nice once…before it became a freaking military camp full of armed guards. Sneaking up to the fence line, the sight of his Impala - his beloved baby - sitting beyond the fence, broken and stripped down, was another blow to his heart. "Oh, baby…no."

It wasn't exactly hard for him to scale the fence without being seen. Approaching the Impala, he tried to tell himself she could be rebuilt, that she'd be just fine given a little TLC, but who was he kidding? Dean had seen the state of Kansas City. Any chance of rebuilding his pride and joy was just a pipe dream now…but that didn't mean it didn't gut him to see her this way.

Stooping in the now open door arch of the driver's side, Dean noted the damage both inside and out. "Oh no, baby, what did they do to you?"

A growl, deep, menacing and all too familiar caught Dean's attention. He tried to turn to confront whoever, whatever was behind him, only to feel a heavy blow to the back of his head that dropped him to the ground, unconscious.

"Good boy, Sabbath…good dog."

**xxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx**

Coming back to consciousness was never a pleasant experience when you'd been knocked out. Dean was suddenly all too aware of the egg on the back of his head that was throbbing, sending tiny prying fingers of pain out with each pulse that seemed to squeeze his brain. His head lifted at the same time as he tried to move his arm and bring it down from above his head. Metal rattled, drawing his attention to the handcuff around his wrist, keeping Dean chained to metal ladder behind him.

A deep growl filled his hearing for a brief moment before it shifted, mutating into more of a confused whine. A set of familiar brown eyes was watching his every move, Sabbath's tail wagging uncertainly as it stared at a replica of the Master he knew.

"What the hell?" Dean frowned slightly, thinking at first that somehow, Sabbath had found him here. Except this wasn't the dog he'd left sleeping in Kansas City. There was a slight splash of grey starting on his muzzle. Scars and pock marks on the dog's face that Dean knew he had never seen before.

"I should be asking that question, don't you think?"

Dean looked past Sabbath, to see himself sitting there, assault rifle in hand and suspicion in his eyes. How the hell? Zachariah really did have a twisted sense of humour, that was for sure. Of all the things Dean had expected to see while he was here…himself wasn't one of them. And judging by the calm, casual way that assault rifle was soon aimed in his direction? His future self hadn't expected to see him either.

" In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't be ganking you right here and now?"

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself?" It was a lame joke, but true nonetheless. Would that technically count as suicide if he shot himself? Wouldn't Zachariah just love that?

"Very funny."

Sabbath hadn't shifted from in front of Dean, still watching his every move with a quietness that made Dean nervous. There would be no fooling this dog like Bobby had once done with a ball. There was no excess energy to burn. Just a stillness about him as Sabbath waited for orders to attack.

"Look, man…" Dean needed to get through to his other version and make him see sense about all this. " I'm no shape shifter or demon or anything, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water. Nothing. Even let Sabbath here check you over and that's where things got real interesting…cause he reacted to you, the same way he would to me. And you know what else was funny? That you have every lock pick, box cutter and switch blade that I have. You want to explain that? Or the resemblance while you're at it and why my dog seems to be so damn fascinated by you?"

"Zachariah."

"Come again?"

And that was where things got interesting. It already sounded crazy to Dean…but to try and explain it all to himself? To a future version of himself that was heavy on attitude and light on humor? Not exactly easy. Zachariah had known what he was doing, that was for sure. He had sent Dean back to find the one person he knew wasn't going to bullshit him. Listening to himself talk so matter of factly about the human race going down the crapper? Was unsettling.

But nothing could have prepared Dean to hear himself speaking so bluntly about Sam's death. It was just history now. Move on, nothing to see here. There were other people to worry about, other things to concentrate on. Sam was gone, end of story.

Dean felt sick to the stomach thinking about it. He'd told the kid. Told him that they were better off apart…and this is what happened? He wasn't even by Sam's side when his little brother died? What the hell sort of a brother was he? How could he had failed Sam like that? His whole life had been about looking out for Sam, keeping his family together…and in the end, he wasn't even there when Sam needed him the most.

"We never tried to find him?" It sounded alien to Dean, something he would never do.

"We had other people to worry about." Future Dean grabbed his assault rifle and other gear, obviously ready to head out somewhere.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta run an errand. Sabbath'll keep you company. Watch him, boy."

Sabbath cocked an ear at the sound of his name, before he went back to staring at Dean. Watch. That was the order and it would be followed to the letter.

"Whoa, you're just going to leave me here with him?" Dean nodded towards Sabbath. This wasn't his dog. For all he knew? The moment he was alone, the dog would chew his face off. He was watching Dean way too closely for his liking.

"Yes. I've got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an Apocalypse hanging over their heads. The last thing they need to see is a version of the parent trap. So yeah, you stay locked down and you stay guarded by him. One wrong move? I'm not going to be responsible for how much of you is left by the time I get back." Future Dean smirked, his eyes cold. He paused just long enough in the doorway to look at Sabbath one last time, before he went out, locking the door behind him.

Dean tugged on the handcuff again, already knowing it was a futile gesture. There wasn't give in something like that. Not like rope or even wire. Of course, it was always possible to pick it…if he could find something without upsetting the large German Shepard staring him down still.

"Come on, dude…it's me. You know me." Dean's voice was lower now, soothing. The tone he had always used when he spoke to Sabbath as a pup when he was scared or hurt. He watched as Sabbath's ears shifted every so slightly, the tail wanting to wag before he stilled again.

Dean had to take a chance. He reached out slowly towards a nail he could see poking out of the floor, inching towards it as he kept talking. "I didn't think I was going to see you here, you know? Not after what Zachariah said."

Sabbath growled at the mention of that name.

"Still not at the top of your Christmas list, huh? Mine either…" Dean got his fingers around the head of the nail, working it free slowly until it was out of the floor. After that, it was a matter of seconds really before he had the cuff undone, lowering his arm and groaning as the blood flow returned.

Sabbath shifted, curling a lip at him, a growl rumbling forth.

"Whoa…whoa, easy, dude. I'm not going to hurt you. Okay? It's me. You know it's me. You can smell it, right? I know it's got to be freaking you out. But it really is me, buddy. I swear." Dean kept still for a moment, before he took a gamble, ever so slowly holding his hand out towards Sabbath. "Now I'm either going to regret this and lose a few fingers…or you're going to let me pat you, okay?"

Sabbath watched the hand edging closer, curling his lip slightly still, confused by the smell of his Master on this man before him. How was that even possible? Why did he smell like Dean? Why did he sound like him? But different. The harshness, the gravel that was now part of his Master's voice, was missing from the man before him and the soft soothing tone that Sabbath was listening to now, came from a time when life had been easier. When he'd had two Masters. A family.

Dean knew he couldn't hesitate in this moment. It was commit, or back the hell off, because otherwise that nervousness would transfer to Sabbath too. He made a strong, clear movement, his hand brushing along Sabbath's shoulders and chest, his fingers sinking into the thick fur as he spoke softly. "That's it…good dog…good boy. You know me. I'd never hurt you, buddy…okay? Good dog…"

Sabbath's tail ever so slowly, began to wag, sliding back and forth across the floor until he stood up and padded closer to Dean at last, washing his face with a huge wet tongue. He whined and muttered; a rolling, groaning sound that Dean knew all too well.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too. Let me get a look at you, huh? What the hell have you been through in the last few years?" Dean pushed himself to his feet and ran his hands along Sabbath, cataloguing every scar and healed wound he could see.

Sabbath's fur was pock marked with bullet holes, jagged scars that had to have come from a knife, or possible broken glass. Half his right ear was missing, shredded by who the hell knew what? There was a jagged, lumpy mound of flesh and fur on his left shoulder that had to have been a bite…but from what? A bear? Something supernatural? It was hard to tell, but the muscle was twisted and torn. There were even floating ribs now that spoke of how much Sabbath had been thrown around over the years and it broke Dean's heart to think how much action this dog had to have seen.

But it was as Dean stood to get a really good look at Sabbath and noted the way the Shepard all but skip hopped as he moved aside, that it hit home the hardest. Because it was then, that Dean realised Sabbath was missing a back leg too. The wound was clean and was obviously a neat, professional amputation…but what had done that? How much had this dog faced in the name of protecting his Master?

Dean blinked away the tears that were beginning to form as he kept his hands running over Sabbath's coat. "You're a good dog…I better damn well still tell you that. You deserve better than this…"

Sabbath cocked his head to one side, not understanding the emotions he was seeing. It had been a long, long time since his Master had shown anything like that. He gave a soft half whining bark, trying to get Dean's attention, wanting to know if he could fix what was wrong.

"Hey…quiet, okay? You wanna go for a walk? It's time I took a look around here. I'm not going to learn anything sitting in this freaking room." Dean winked at Sabbath, slapping a hand to his thigh out of habit. He half paused, wondering if the dog would listen to him, or try to stop him from leaving. A nudge to his hand gave Dean his answer as he saw Sabbath patiently waiting at his side.

"Atta boy…" Dean grinned. Five years or not…Sabbath was always going to be his dog.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxx**

Moving around the camp with Sabbath by his side, turned out to be the best thing Dean could have done. No one seemed to find him out of place or even gave him a second look, except for Chuck. But that was more to do with needing to discuss provisions for everyone, than wondering if Dean was who he was supposed to be.

The conversation wasn't exactly as casual as Dean would have liked it to have been. He was distracted watching Sabbath…or more, the complete indifference the dog seemed to show Chuck. As though he was any other human around them and not the prophet that Sabbath had always liked so much. What was up with that? Sure, things could change over the years…Chuck seemed himself, but obviously no longer some supposedly all knowing prophet…but that didn't explain Sabbath indifference towards the guy he'd always seen as a friend before.

Especially when the dog was more than willing to protect Dean from some crazy ass woman called Risa, placing himself between Dean and the woman, making it loud and clear that she wasn't getting close to him.

"Yeah, that's right, Dean. Hide behind your dog. It's the only thing you give a damn about anyway. I'll bet it doesn't screw around as much you. Why don't you talk to it about sharing a connection, huh?" Risa spat at Dean before she stormed off, still throwing dagger glares at him.

"Oh geez, I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet.." Dean muttered to himself, patting Sabbath in appreciation for sticking up for him. "Thanks pal…"

"What?" Chuck gave Dean a puzzled look, wondering if he had just heard right?

"Ahhh, never mind." There was no way he was going to explain things to Chuck. But maybe if he could find someone, he'd finally have a way out of this crazy world. "Hey, Chuck, is Cas still here?""Yeah…I don't think Cas is going anywhere."

What did that mean? Dean was really starting to get sick of all the cryptic bullshit. He wanted a little more knowing and a little less guesswork.

Stepping up the cabin that Castiel was supposed to be in, Dean pushed aside the hanging beads and indicated for Sabbath to enter the room. Instead, the dog backed away from the door and laid down, clearing wanting nothing to do with the room or Castiel. Since when had that started?

Great…more freaking questions. "Alright, alright…stay there and…keep watch or something, okay? I'll be right back." Dean didn't know why he was talking to Sabbath like he was his own. But then, he was, in a way. It was still his Sabbath…just older. He stepped into in the room, ready to finally get some real answer from someone.

But the moment he started speaking to Cas? Dean knew he wasn't going to get any more answers than he already had. If anything, he gained more questions. Like why his angelic buddy had suddenly braced the hippy lifestyle of pot and orgies? Not that there was anything wrong with the orgy side of it…but Cas? The guy had looked like he wanted to have a heart attack the night Dean took him to a brothel.

Where was all the talk about Dens of Iniquity and how it was all wrong? Instead Dean was faced with an embittered, scruffy angel. Not exactly what he needed. But before he could shake Castiel and get some answers as to how he had ended up a freaking human tree hugging hippy…Dean heard Sabbath barking outside.

The other Dean was back along with a few of his buddies. Beers were cracked…it looked like they'd all just got back from a freaking hunting trip and bagged themselves a twelve point deer. And then? Dean watched his older self draw a hand gun and point it towards one of his buddies.

"Hey! Hey!!" Dean was on the move, Sabbath at his heels, trying to stop what he could see happening before him. "Watch out!" There was the sharp crack of gunfire, before the guy dropped the ground, deader than Elvis.

Everyone's attention shifted to Dean, then…including his older self. There was anger flashing in his eyes that quickly turned to betrayal as he saw Sabbath by Dean's side. "You!" He pointed the gun at Dean. "Inside…now." Turning back to the rest of his men, Future Dean lowered his gun and tucked it into his jeans. " I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him -- It's a pretty messed-up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do."

**xxxxXXXXXXXxxxxx**

"What was that?" Future Dean slammed the door after he entered the cabin, furious with this whole situation. He stabbed a finger towards Sabbath angrily. "And you! You were supposed to be watching this asshole, not following him around. You're not his dog, dammit. You're mine!"

Sabbath lowered his head, clearly contrite for what he had done as he shuffled forward. His tail wagged slowly and uncertainly, Sabbath watching his Master carefully.

"Get over here behind me." Future Dean snapped his fingers and was pleased to see at least that his dog obeyed him. Then his angry gaze swung over to his younger self.

"What? You gonna shoot me next?" Dean opened his arms, inviting himself to make a move. "You shot that guy in cold blood!"

"He was infected. I did what was necessary. He was about to turn…and then things would have gotten really nasty. It was better to take him down before he knew what had happened."

"Better for who? Him?" Dean argued, wondering what it would take to make him see life as so cheap?

"You don't come in here and tell me how to run things. You don't know what it's like to live now. The choices I have to make. So stow the moral outrage."

"So…what? Your people are okay with you shooting them in cold blood? What happened out there isn't going to freak them out just a little?"

Future Dean took a step forward, looking like he wanted to slap sense into his younger self. "It's 2014. Plugging some crote - it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' clone - that might have freaked them out a little."

"Alright." Dean raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Look, it's not my time or place-…"

"You got that right. You don't belong here. So you'll do what I say, when I say, alright? And maybe then…I won't just chain you somewhere until Zachariah finally sends your ass back to where it belongs."

"Hey! I'm not trying to screw things up for you…us…whatever. You know what I mean."

"I know." Future Dean conceded, backing off at last and sitting down on a crate. His hand went down to pat Sabbath who was sitting patiently at his feet, gently pulling what was left of the dog's tattered ear through his fingers. "So where's your Sabbath?"

"Back in 2009. Courtesy of Zachariah. " Dean shrugged, watching the way his older self was finally showing a chink in his armour, some sort of affection. Risa's words came back to him and he wondered if she was right? "So…what was the mission?"

Dean watched as his older self pulled open a duffel bag at his feet and produced a familiar looking weapon. One that Dean had been looking for himself for ever since Bela had stolen it. "The Colt?"

"The Colt."

It made sense. They needed something that could do the job. Something was supposed to be able to kill anything. "So where was it?"

"Everywhere. They've been moving it around. Took me five years, but... I finally got it. And tonight -- tonight, I'm gonna kill the devil." Future Dean stood up and slapped his thigh lightly, calling Sabbath to heel. "Come on…it's time to eat."

**xxxxXXXXXXxxxxx**

_Things are going great, and they're only getting better_

Dean wished that was the case. He really did. The future was looking anything but bright from where he was sitting. Oh sure, they had the Colt now…they had a plan and everything. They even knew where Lucifer was so they could jump the bastard and kill him, maybe put an end to all this…or at the very least, get some revenge on him for the rest of the human race. Go out fighting…all that crap.

All of which would be just fine…if Lucifer wasn't wearing Sam as his meat suit. That was the horrible truth that Dean knew now. Sam wasn't dead. Well, not in the physical sense. Dean was damn sure that everything that made his brother who he was, was long gone. It was just an empty shell now, but that didn't make it any easier to put a bullet through him.

What the hell would have driven Sam to say yes to Lucifer? Was it because of Dean? Because they hadn't seen each other in so long? Maybe he'd gotten it wrong? Maybe instead of them being stronger apart…all Dean had done in the end was drive Sam straight towards what Lucifer needed him to be?

Just one more screw up he had managed. Driving towards the place they were supposed to find Lucifer, Dean couldn't shake the memory of the argument he'd had with himself, from his mind.

"_Look around you, man. Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I'd say "yes" in a heartbeat." _

"_So why don't you?" _

"_I've tried! I've shouted "yes" till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just...left -- gave up! It's too late for me, but for you --…"_

The angels left? They just gave up? So that was it? Mankind was screwed then? It was a hell of thing for Dean to try and digest. A freaking anchor hanging over his head, telling him to do the right thing. To say yes to Michael, that it was up to him and him alone to save the world because he had a chance still. How was that fair? How could letting Michael in, destroying Dean in the process, be the only option he had left?

And if the angels had left…then why was Cas still fighting with them? Was he AWOL now or something? What had happened to finding God? Dean needed to know more. He needed answers more than ever.

They had left Camp Chitaqua a little while ago, Dean travelling with Castiel, who was driving. Whether it was a good idea for the stoner angel to be driving? Dean wasn't sure…but the decision wasn't his to make. He caught the only lift available at the time, since Risa and the others were travelling with his older self in the other vehicles. Sabbath had given Dean one last sorrowful look before dutifully climbing into the first vehicle with his Master.

Now as he watched Castiel casually steering with one hand while he popped pills with the other? He knew it was time to talk. "Let me see those."

"You want some?" Castiel offered almost cheerfully as he handed over the small orange canister.

"Amphetamines?" Okay, so Cas was into more than just pot, apparently. Not exactly the sort of sign Dean wanted.

"It's the perfect antidote to that Absinthe." Castiel sniffed and cleared his throat lightly.

"Mmm. Don't get me wrong, Cas. I, uh…I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but…What's going on…w-with the drugs and the orgies and the love-guru crap? And what's going on with Sabbath? He used to be all over you and Chuck…now he barely even looks at you guys. What happened?"

The last thing Dean expected? Was for Castiel to laugh…but laugh he did and the sound wasn't pleasant.

"Dean? I'm not an angel anymore."

"What?" Pieces of the puzzle that had been Castiel's behaviour, began to fall into place and Dean didn't like what it was showing him.

"Yeah, I went mortal." Castiel was still grinning as he spoke, like it was all just so damn funny in some twisted way.

"What do you mean? How?"

" I think it all had something to do with the other angel's leaving, but um, they bailed and my mojo just kinda…" Castiel blew out a whistle as he made a sweeping motion with one hand. "…drained away. And now, you know, I'm practically human. I can't talk to Sabbath anymore than you can. Same with Chuck. No more talking to the animals. No more Doctor Dolittle, remember when you called me that?"

"Yeah, I remember…" Dean found the conversation unsettling, especially since Castiel actually knew who Dolittle was. "So…what? You stopped being able to talk to him and that was that?"

"Not exactly. It took some time…but I guess in the end? Sabbath just kinda gave up on us. Maybe he got frustrated? I don't know. But after a while? He just stopped seeing anyone but you -- well, Future you. Not you - you, obviously. We all just stopped existing as far as he was concerned." Castiel explained plainly, although there was a look in his eyes that told Dean the former angel missed Sabbath's friendship. "No that I blame him…I mean, I'm all but practically useless. Last year, broke my foot. Laid up for two months."

"Wow.." Dean replied, letting everything sink in. "So you're human?"

"Yeah." Castiel nodded slowly, watching the road half heartedly in his own little drug soaked daze.

"Welcome to the club." Dean ground out, feeling hollow inside. A hollowness that grew as he heard Castiel's bitter rant about being hopeless, powerless…how surrounding himself in women and decadence made sense now because it was the end.

It was the sort of speech that Dean would have hated to hear from anyone he called a friend, that he cared about. But to hear it come from Cas? Someone who used to be so righteous and innocent to humanity and just plain…Cas? It was so horribly wrong that Dean wanted to block his ears and never hear it again. But he had more answers now. Castiel had turned to drugs and women to try and deal with his pain. Dean? Well he had just shut down everything inside him so he couldn't feel anymore…and that left Sabbath alone too. He'd lost Bobby, Chuck, Cas…Sam. It was no surprise to Dean that Sabbath had held close to the one thing he had left.

Him.

**xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx**

_I'm doing all right, getting good gradesThe future's so bright, I gotta wear shades _

Getting good grades. Yeah…in lying. In knowing when he was so full of shit, that it could have fertilised a whole freaking country. Dean had listened to himself explain the plan of attack…and he had picked up on the fact he was lying to his team about it.

It was a trap. Cas…the others, they were all just cannon fodder. Nothing but a nice bloody diversion while both Deans were supposed to sneak through the back door to kill the Devil. It was all so simple to his future self, so coldly set out in black and white. Get the job done, no matter the cost. Even if that meant Castiel being left cold on a slab.

Dean should have realised the punch was coming, long before it had connected with his chin, sending the world dark for him. By the time he had come to, there was nothing but the sound of gunfire in the air…and the desperate whining of a German Shepard as Sabbath licked Dean's face to try and wake him.

What the hell? Why was Sabbath with him? Why had he been left behind? Then it started to make sense to Dean as he struggled upright. Sabbath was guarding him to keep him safe. Make sure no "Croats" snuck up on him while he was out. Because then they would have no way back from what happened here if Dean didn't get back to his own time.

"Come on, boy." Dean grabbed Sabbath's collar, even as he looked up at the building before him. Somewhere in there, were Cas…Risa…all those good people that had trusted him. They were dying…for him. So that he -- the Future him -- could kill Lucifer.

Dean needed to make sure that happened. He needed to do something. Maybe it wasn't too late to save some of them. He broke into a run, cutting around the back of the building and sliding to a halt, his hand tightening on Sabbath's collar as he was confronted by the scene in the garden.

Sabbath began lunging forward, barking and snarling, almost pulling Dean's arm out of his socket as he fought to hold the dog. "Sabbath…no! No!" For a three legged dog? Sabbath hadn't let it slow him down in the slightest, even if it threw his balance out a little each time he lunged.

Lying on the ground, with a foot on his neck, was Dean. There was a split second of time for Future Dean to lock eyes with his past self, before a sickening crack was heard. His neck was broken.

A strangled, choking snarl ripped from Sabbath and he renewed his struggle again, even though he knew he was too late. Even though every canine sense told him his Master was gone, Sabbath wasn't going to sit back and just let him go. He had nothing left to lose. Nothing to fight for, but the man who's body was growing cold on the ground. It didn't matter to Sabbath that it was the same man trying to hold him back, trying to command him to stay. That wasn't his Dean. The last member of his pack was gone and Sabbath wanted blood.

Dean almost fell backwards as the collar in his hand suddenly snapped violently. He fought to keep his footing as he watched helpless, while Sabbath launched forward to attack. The loyal dog got within a few feet of his fallen Master, before a simple gesture from the Devil, had him dropping to the floor with a crunch of bone and a short, pained yelp that was cut off midway. By the time Sabbath had slid to a halt, pressed in against Future's Dean's shoulder, he was already dead, his own neck twisted and broken.

The Devil, wearing a face that Dean wanted to see so badly, yet never under these circumstances…turned to face him. "Hello, Dean."

There was crack of lightning and Lucifer was standing behind him. "You've come a long way to see this."

Standing there? With his body only a few feet away, along with the body of Sabbath while the Devil spoke to him with Sam's voice? With Sam's face? It was the hardest thing Dean had ever done…and he'd been to Hell. Listening to that evil son of a bitch spout how he was so hard done by, how he had been so unjustly cast from Heaven? Was a little hard to swallow when all Dean could think about was his brother. How he should have never separated from Sam. How maybe, if they fought this together, things would turn out differently.

"…Whatever you do... you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up... here. I win… So, I win."

"You're wrong." Dean snarled, his jaw set firmly even as a tear spilled down his cheek. He wasn't letting this bastard win. He wasn't losing his brother and everyone else he loved. It just wasn't going to happen because Dean would never let it happen.

"See you in five years, Dean." Lucifer vanished, leaving Dean alone in the garden.

And then Zachariah was there…putting his fingers to Dean's forehead and helping click his ruby slippers to go home again.

**XxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

The instant Dean snapped back into his own time and realised he was back in his motel room, he looked for Sabbath. Partly to check that Zachariah had kept his word about the dog being safe…and partly in the hope that Sabbath was just waiting to sink his teeth into the angel's ass if he had half a chance.

True to the angel's word, Sabbath was lying on the bed, still asleep, looking peaceful and whole again. Looking like the younger dog that Dean knew and he had never been so glad to see him. Instead, he looked at Zachariah, letting all the pain he had just been through, churn into anger that burned in his bright green gaze. "Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas 'screw you'."

"Enough. Dean, enough." The angel's tone was that of a parent dealing with a child's tantrum. Calm logic in the face of angry emotion. "You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the Devil wrong. Just say "yes." The lesson had been taught and now he just wanted to clarify that Dean had learnt it.

One word. That was all he had to say to stop it all. Sam wouldn't have to die…he wouldn't become the Devil's meat suit. Castiel would never have to know the pain of being human. Sabbath wouldn't suffer and grow old before his time, a battered, scarred war dog. He'd be safe. Maybe he'd even live out a long, normal life with Bobby? Or Sam?

Everyone would be safe if Dean just said that one word and sacrificed himself. His life for the world. It was a fair exchange. After all, he was supposed to be dead, right? Dad had sold his soul for Dean. And now Dean had a chance to give himself so that millions would live.

But what if it was all lies? What if letting Michael in, wasn't the only way to end this? Did Dean really want to throw away whatever chance he might have to change all this, because the angels said he had to? Screw that. He wasn't going to play by their rules.

Instead, he took a deep breath…and made his answer clear. "Nah."

"Nah? You're telling me you haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh, I've learned a lesson, all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach." Dean growled defiantly, slowly stepping back towards the bed, placing himself between Zachariah and Sabbath. The dog was defenceless and Dean wasn't leaving him open for attack if he could help it.

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again!" Zachariah started moving in on Dean. "Starting with that dog you're so damn fond of. That's the first thing to go…because I got you now, boy! And I'm never letting you --…"

In the blink of an eye, the room and Zachariah, were gone. Dean was standing on the side of the road with Sabbath. The German Shepard yawned and shook himself before looking around in sleepy confusion. How had he ended up here?

Turning around, Dean saw Castiel -- the real Castiel, not some broken, scruffy human parody of him -- standing there with almost a smile twitching his lips. "That's pretty nice timing, Cas."

"We had an appointment." It was stated so matter of factly, but it was clear that Castiel had known the gravity of the situation, even if he was his usual, calm self.

Dean on the other hand? Was about ready to hug Castiel. Not just for saving his ass from whatever horrible plans Zachariah had in mind to break Dean, but for the simple fact that he was himself again. No bitterness, no pill popping. It was the Castiel that Dean knew. Reaching out with one hand, he gently squeezed Castiel's shoulder as he spoke sincerely. "Don't ever change."

"How did Zachariah find you?"

"Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?" Dean glanced down at Sabbath who was sat quietly on his haunches, watching the entire exchange with interest. The next time Dean saw a bible thumping do gooder near him? He was more than willing to let Sabbath show them what he felt about their spying on him.

Pulling out his phone, he started dialling, his thumb punching in the number without Dean even really needing to look.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"Something I should have done in the first place." Dean waited, praying that the call would be answered. "Sam? Yeah…it's me. Yeah, I know what I said, dude. Look, forget all that. We need to talk…."

Sabbath cocked his head to the side, his tail thumping with excitement at the sound of Sam's name. He looked to Castiel and was rewarded with a soft nod that things would be explained in time.

Dean ended the call, feeling like he could breathe again now that he had heard Sam's voice. The real Sam, not the Devil using those vocal cords in some sick mockery of the voice Dean was used to hearing. He turned to Castiel then, patting his jeans for his keys. "So…now what? My car's back at the motel."

"It's not safe for you to return there yet. Zachariah will be waiting."

"Yeah…that's what I figured." Dean scowled, hating the idea of being so far away from his baby. Anything could happen to her.

"So what are we supposed to do? Walk? Stand here discussing the weather?" Dean looked around him, not really all that keen on standing by the side of the road. It felt too exposed, even though the angel's couldn't find him. Clicking his fingers suddenly, Dean grinned. "Well I don't know about you? But I'm starving. I say we find somewhere that sells greasy burgers and a coffee you could stand a spoon in."

**Xxxx**

The diner that Castiel had taken them to, had once been an old school bus. But now it's insides had been hollowed out and renovated into a roadside diner that catered for all comers, all times of the night and day.

Dean stood by the counter window, waiting for his order as the smell of freshly frying onion and ground beef filled his nostrils. It smelt divine and had his stomach grumbling in anticipation. Turning to look over his shoulder, Dean could see Castiel sitting at one of the picnic tables that were set out in front of the diner. He was clearly locked in conversation with Sabbath, reaching out to gently scratch the dog's ear a moment later.

No one around them would have thought anything of the scene. But just watching it, knowing that Sabbath and Castiel were back to how they should be? Set an ache into Dean's chest. A good ache. Sharp and painful, reminding him of what would be lost if they didn't learn from what he had seen. Sabbath didn't only need him…he needed Castiel, he needed Sam too. The same as Dean. They worked better as a unit. A cohesive force of friendship and family.

"Order up!"

Dean took his burgers and coffee, heading over to where Castiel was sitting, dropping down on to the wooden seat on the opposite side of the table. "Here…try this. It's not as good as beer, but it won't get you in trouble either, dude."

Castiel took the Styrofoam cup offered to him and sniffed at it's contents. "Coffee?"

"Try it before you make your mind up, Cas." Dean grinned. He waited for the reaction as Castiel took a slow, cautious sip. His brow wrinkled thoughtfully as he let the taste wash over his vessel's tongue.

"Yes, this is better than alcohol. Thank you." Castiel nodded and took another sip.

Dean broke off part of a burger and held it up for Sabbath to see. "Alright, buddy…you know the drill." He waited until Sabbath was sat perfectly still, before he balanced the piece of burger pattie on the dog's nose. "Wait…"

Sabbath kept still, completely focussed on the treat before him, waiting for the signal to let him have it. Drool began to fill his mouth, a whine slipping from him.

"Nope…you have to wait…wait…okay! It's yours." Dean nodded.

It was nothing but a blur of motion as Sabbath flicked his head up and caught the burger seconds later.

Dean was still grinning as he unwrapped the rest of the burger and placed it down in front of Sabbath, watching as the dog gobbled it down hungrily.

Unwrapping his own burger, Dean bit in deeply, sighing with contentment. There was no conversation. Just Dean enjoying his burger while Castiel quietly contemplated the coffee he was drinking and how strangely enjoyable it was. Soon they would be back on the road again…but for now? In this small moment, they could just take five and enjoy the moment for it's simplicity.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

It had seemed a logical meeting place really. Open land except for the railway bridge, no one around for miles…and the last place they had seen Dad before he went to meet with Meg. So it had just felt right to Dean to meet Sam here and put the family back together again. Maybe Dad would be proud of him for what he was doing here? Saving Sam…saving them both, really. And maybe…just maybe… the world as well.

Sabbath was crouched before him as Dean leaned against the Impala. He lifted the stick in his hand, smiling to himself as Sabbath shifted slightly in anticipation, all bundled muscles, coiled to launch into action.

Throwing the stick far into the long grass beneath the railway bridge, Dean relaxed back against the Impala and watched Sabbath. He chuckled quietly to himself as he saw Sabbath loping through the thick grass, seeking the stick, then pouncing on it like a puppy. He snatched it up in his teeth and trotted back towards Dean, puffed up and pleased with himself at finding it so easily.

This simple game had been going on for twenty minutes or more, both Dean and Sabbath taking the time to unwind. A chance for Dean to let Sabbath play and just be a normal dog, no threats, no danger. Just a guy and his dog out having some fun together.

It was easier for Dean to think of that, then to worry about whether or not Sam would even show. And if he did? Was he ready to have his brother by his side again? Dean wanted Sam there…he really did. But the issues that had separated them were anything but resolved. That would take time and it would take a lot of give and take from both brothers. Dean needed to find that trust for Sam again…and he knew Sam would have to be willing to earn it.

An old, battered car rolled down the dirt road towards them as Sabbath dropped the stick at Dean's feet. The German Shepard took a few steps towards the car and started barking, spotting who was behind the wheel.

"Sabbath, drop." Dean clicked his fingers and signalled to the dog. "I mean it. Drop. Stay. Right here."

Sabbath obeyed, even as he grumbled out his displeasure at being left out of things. He laid down as ordered and watched Dean approach the other car, quivering in excitement as he saw Sam step out. There was a tension between the brothers at first, Dean seeming uneasy about what needed to be said…while Sam was unsure if he was welcome, if this wasn't just going to fall apart again.

Dean drew Ruby's knife from inside his jacket, watching as Sam tensed up, his gaze locked onto the weapon in his hand. "If you're serious and you want back in…you should hold onto this." He flipped the knife and offered it handle first to his brother. "I'm sure you're rusty."

It was a small display of trust towards Sam. He wasn't the enemy. He wasn't Lucifer. He was just Sam, pain in the arse kid brother who had screwed up and needed help to stay on the right track.

They both needed help. Dean knew that now.

Sam took the knife, feeling his heart slamming against his ribs as it became more real to him. This wasn't going to be another good bye. This wasn't Dean saying that they needed to be apart. It was tense and awkward, but everything that they needed.

"Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh… wrong."

That caught Sam off guard and drove it home all the more, just how serious Dean was about this. Because Dean hated to admit he was wrong. Something had to have happened while Sam was gone, something that had shaken Dean. "What made you change your mind?"

"Long story." Dean chuckled, not ready to tell Sam what he'd seen. They would have to talk it about it soon, but not right now. Not when things were so tentative between them. Dean could still hear the fear in Sam's voice as he'd called to say he was Lucifer's vessel. No way was he going to tell the kid that in the future, he had said yes.

Instead, Dean needed to explain why they were here. The reason he had called Sam and said they needed to meet. " The point is...maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other. I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human."

"Thank you." Sam replied, his emotions heart felt. He had screwed up so badly with Ruby, with trying to take down Lillith alone so he could prove himself. If there was anyone who had the right to be pissed with him, it was Dean. "Really, thank you. I won't let you down."

"Oh, I know." Dean admitted, looking Sam squarely in the eye. It was a moment they had both needed to clear the air. Dean was well aware that Sam would give it his best. He knew the kid well enough to know the sincerity in his eyes. Did that mean that everything was rosy? That he was willing to instantly forget what had happened? No. It would have been a disservice to them both if Dean had done that.

There were bridges to build here. Dean glanced over his shoulder and saw that Sabbath was watching them both anxiously. The dog wanted Sam back as badly as Dean did. Yet another relationship that needed to heal…but would, given time.

"I mean, you are the second best hunter on the planet." Dean gave Sam a smirk then, knowing his brother would take the dig for the humour it was meant to be. A way to lighten the mood between them. "And besides, Sabbath's a lousy conversationalist, dude. He always tries to get the last word in…"

Sam laughed softly then, looking over at the dog and grinning as Sabbath tried to inch forward towards them. The grin faded as Sam became more serious again. " "So what do we do now?"

"We make our own future." Dean said firmly. He was playing by his rules. Keeping his friends, his family, alive. No more tug of war between the angels and demons…

"Guess we have no choice." Sam agreed.

"There's always a choice, Sammy. Always. Now grab your stuff and let's go. We can hit Bobby's by tomorrow if we haul ass." Dean started back towards the car, nodding to Sabbath who was on tenterhooks, awaiting the command. "Go get him, buddy."

Sabbath was instantly in motion, galloping towards Sam, picking up speed as his stride lengthened until he launched himself airborne, slamming into Sam just as he closed the trunk of his car. Sam's back pack went flying as he crashed to the ground, laughing and trying to fend off Sabbath's slobbery tongue bath.

"Dean!!…DEAN!!"

The Impala started up with a rumbling growl as Dean sat in the driver's seat, hunched over with his head on the steering wheel, laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes.


End file.
